Miss Me Baby
by Starrie Nights
Summary: Remus breaks up with Tonks and relives the memories of their relationship. OneShot that's done. Story better then the summary!


**Miss me baby**

Disclaimer:I do not own any characters that you recognize, they belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling...I just like to play with them hehe. I also do not own the song. That belongs to the handsome Chris Cagle and Capital Records.  
Please don't sue:-P

Author Note: This is my first story I've posted on here so be nice. This is also my first Tonks/Remmy ficlet. The idea just hit me today while I was listening to the song. Please give constructive crit. Thanks ya'll:-D

"Remus please! Don't do this to me!" a woman yelled her blond hair turning a vibrant red. "Don't push me away again!"

"Nymphdora you don't know what you are talking about." A man whispered, his face looking down at his shoes. He looked tired and depressed. "I do not wish to be with you any longer." With that he stood from his place on her loveseat and with one last look at the woman, walked out the door and on towards hatred and condemnation.

Her red hair now a mellow shade of blue and her bright blue eyes stinging with tears, she walked into her bedroom and cried herself to sleep.

**Miss me baby  
when you hear our favorite song,  
Miss me baby  
and when you start to sing along  
Think about all the times that we danced  
in moonlight to it all night long, oh  
Then miss me baby.**

Meanwhile off in a small cottage deep in a wooded area, Remus Lupin sat in front of a warm fire trying to fight off his thoughts. he flicked his wand and soon a soft sounding music filled the room. Groaning to himself, he let the melody take him away to their first date and their first dance.

_flashback_

He had finally gotten tired of Molly's pestering and had agreed to go on a date with Tonks. She was younger then he and he knew in his mind he would let nothing happen between the two of them. She deserved a real man, not a monster.

He had gotten in the shower and washed his slightly graying brown hair and brushed a comb through it. After Sirius had died he had let his hair grow out, just like the man had always liked. So now it flowed down to his shoulders, slightly wavy. He had brushed his teeth and shaved. Dousing himself with a good smelling aftershave, he pulled on his dark brown dress robes and apparated to her small flat.

He knocked nervously on the door and was answered with a loud crash and then a hollered response. "Coming! Hold on! Sorry!" he heard her running down the hall. The door was thrown open and there stood Tonks. She wore simple pale pink dress robes and her hair was long, sleek, and black, and her eyes a piercing blue.

"Hello Remus." She smiled up at him. "Hello Nymphdora." He answered and couldn't help him self as he returned her smile heartily. "Ready?" she nodded and didn't comment on his calling her by her real name. Hand on her shoulder he apparated them to the restaurant and they were soon eating a fabulous meal of steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans. Soon that same soft sounding music filled the room as the band started up.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked looking up at him with a questioning glance.  
He smiled and gave her a small nod. Grabbing her hand he led her to the makeshift dance floor and pulled her towards him slightly. "Oh Remus thank you for tonight." She sighed and stepped a little closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "You are quite welcome Nymphdora." He answered in a soft whisper.

End Flashback

Sighing he drew a shaky hand through his hair and walked to the bathroom to take a nice warm shower. Turning on the water he stripped and stepped into the hot liquid. Sighing he rested his head back against the wall and felt his sore and tense muscles relax for the first time that evening. The moon was drawing near….to near. Tomorrow night he'd become that hideous monster that hid within him. Sighing he turned off the water and pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and his bathrobe.

**And want me honey,  
like you did the night you told me that you loved me  
We couldn't wait anymore.  
Left the keys in the door took my hand  
pulled me down on the kitchen floor.  
Yeah, we were that crazy  
then miss me baby.**

He walked into his small kitchen and sat down at the bar, cup of cocoa in hand. He closed his eyes and fought once more against the memories that attacked his brain.

Flashback

After that first wonderful date he couldn't stay away, they had been out quite a number of times and had been seeing each other 3 months or so, when he came by to pick her up once more. He knocked on the door feeling, this time, easygoing and happy.

She opened the door and he found her in blue jeans and a small tank top. "Ready?" she answered after placing a small kiss on my lips.He nodded andthey apparated to a alley right outside of a small muggle movie theater.He paid and she bought the popcorn and he got the sodas. The movie came on, a chick flick yes, she wanted to see it andhe had agreed for her sake...that's the reason he was sticking to.After the movie they went out to eat at a small fast food joint and then apparated back to her place. "Come in for a cup of cocoa?" she asked "Sure."he smiled warmly and walked into her small flat.They made their way into the kitchen before she turned tohim and rapped her arms aroundhis neck. "Remus….oh Remus I love you." She whispered before she lowered her lips overhis own. They lost control and had made love right there in the kitchen. He swore then and there never to look at a kitchen the same. As the night wore onthey proclaimed their love for each other over and over until finally, makingtheir way to her bedroom,they fellasleep in each others arms.

End Flashback

**  
Because when he's holding you,  
Know that it's killing me,  
Let my memory be the reason girl  
That you can't sleep  
And every time you feel his touch,  
I pray to God it's not enough  
And that I've touched your heart so deep  
Girl, you can't shake me  
Cause I love you,  
Yes I need you,  
Miss me baby.**

Sighing he made his way into his bedroom and climbed into bed. It toke a while but finally he fell into a restless sleep. His dreams were now plagued with men taking his Tonks and loving her, touching her, and her telling them she hated Remus and had never loved him, never could love such a beast. He woke early and went around throughout the day in a slump.

As the evening came he ate dinner and drank his potion, climbedinto bed, and waited for the pain to start. Around 8:30 the sun sank into the sky and the full moon, lovely to others, but hated by him, rose. He body's bones twisted and turned bending into a new form. Hair sprouted onto his body and his face changed. Soon the night was split with a howl of pain and there where Remus had lain, laid a small brown wolf. That's right a new potion was made, that instead of just making him harmless and keeping his mind, it now turned him into a real wolf, not a werewolf.

He stood and stretched. He went through the doggy door he had put on his back door and walked into the forest. He spent part of the night running around wild, loving the feeling of being a wolf…not a werewolf. When he saw the first light of day coming he ran for home and climbed back into his bed. As the moon sunk down and the sun rose his body's bones once again twisted and turned and his hair disappeared, and now Remus laid back on the bed panting and trying to keep from crying out in pain, even though soft whimpers escaped his tightly closed mouth.

**Miss me baby,  
Until you can't take it no more  
Miss me baby  
Pack your bags and hit the door  
I'm a man, I was wrong, forgive me  
Come back home  
I'll be waiting  
Right here waiting  
Miss me baby.**

He rested the day away, not being able to move aroundand spent another night in restless sleep, his dreams still plagued by Tonks and her declaring her love for him. He woke the next morning, sore, but healthy as he could be. He sighed and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that Tonks had bought him. He went outside and closed his eyes, apparating to her flat once more.

He went to the door and stood there for a few moments before he knocked. He heard steps and then her curse in pain. "Shit how wonderful a day this is!" he contained a small smile and waited until she opened the door. Her hair was a dull brown color and her eyes a dark brown. Her eyes had rings around them and were bloodshot. This was the real Tonks. She hadn't changed her features at all. "Re-Remus?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yeah." He echoed and looked down. "Nymphdora…I'm sorry…I'm sorry." He broke off as a sob became lodged in his throat and tears streaked his cheeks. "Oh Remus." She answered rapping her arms around him. "Come on." She tugged at his arm and pulled him into the living room. "Remus…Why did you come back?" she asked setting across from him. "Nymphdora…ooh Nymph I love you…I can't live without you…I'm so sorry." He whispered looking up at her with pleading eyes. "Remus…you hurt me…but I think you hurt yourself as well…are we….are we ok now?" she asked taking a deep breath and let it out at once ashe nodded. "Good. Now, love, come get some breakfast." She led him into the kitchen and a grin played on his lips. "I can think of something I'd rather do." He answered before he grabbed her and pulled her to him, his lips pushed against hers in a soft loving kiss.

**Because when he's holding you,  
Know that it's killing me,  
Let my memory be the reason girl  
That you can't sleep  
And every time you feel his touch,  
I pray to God it's not enough  
And that I've touched your heart so deep  
Girl, you can't shake me  
Cause I love you,  
Yes I need you,  
Miss me baby**

He smiled and pulled away reaching into his jean pocket and pulled out a small blue box. Opening it he got down on one knee and gave her a nervous smile. "Nymphdora Tonks. I love you more then the world. I can't live without you. Even though I do not deserve you, even though you deserve more them me. I ask you will you will you come live in my heart forever? Stay by my side? Will you be my bride?" she stared at him in shock before tears streamed down her face and she broke into a grin. "OH REMUS! I LOVE YOU!" she pulled him up and crushed her lips against his. "I take that as a yes?" he asked with a small wolfish grin. "YES! YES YESYES YES!" she screamed before she jumped into his arms.

The cocoa was soon forgotten as they kissed each other, relishing in the feeling of love and for once, true happiness.

**Every time you hear this song,  
Miss me baby**


End file.
